Sasuke Ramen
by Uchiha Kagamie
Summary: Sasuke yang telah kembali ke Konoha memulai kembali hidup barunya bersama Naruto dkk. Karena sering bersama Naruto, Sasuke mulai menyukai Ramen.


**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story is mine. Of Course**

**Warning : Bahasa Agak Baku, Humor Garing, OOC, Alur kecepetan**

**Pairing : No Pairing, Just Friendship**

** Sasuke Ramen **

Sejauh-jauhnya bangau terbang, pasti akan kembali pulang. Sebuah ujaran yang cukup pas ditujukan kepada Uchiha Sasuke. Meninggalkan desa kelahirannya, Konoha, sejak umur 13 tahun, 3 tahun kemudian dia kembali karena telah berhasil membalaskan dendam kepada Itachi. Pengembaraan Sasuke jauh dari desa kelahirannya merupakan sebuah perjuangan. Dia sudah berpisah dari teman-temannya di usia belasan tahun. Sempat mengalami masa-masa sulit untuk mencari kekuatan dari Orochimaru, yang akhirnya dia bunuh oleh tangannya sendiri. Lalu Ia menolak tawaran Madara untuk bergabung dengan Akatsuki, Dia mewarisi tekad Itachi untuk melindungi Konoha. Tim Hebi pun dibubarkan karena tujuannya telah tercapai.

Adalah Naruto yang menjadi tokoh penting dalam perubahannya. Dia yang selalu berusaha untuk menyadarkannya dari kegelapan, kebencian dan kesepian. Setelah lukanya sembuh pasca bertarung melawan Itachi, Sasuke pergi ke Konoha seorang diri. Sebenarnya Karin, Suigetsu, dan Jugo ingin menemaninya tetapi dia menolak, walaupun Karin tidak rela 'melepas' Sasuke.

"Sasuke boleh ya aku ikut kamu?" pinta Karin manja.

Sasuke menatapnya tajam, "Sudah kubilang berkali-kali kau tidak usah ikut!" dengan nada sedikit membentak dia mengatakannya, Karin hanya bergidik ngeri.

"Sudahlah Karin ikuti saja perkataan Sasuke," Suigetsu menengahkan mereka dari perdebatan, "toh kita masih bisa bertemu lagi suatu saat nanti, ya kan Sasuke?"

"Hn, aku juga berterima kasih atas semua bantuan kalian, Karin, Suigetsu, Jugo kita berpisah disini, _Good Bye_!" itulah salam perpisahan yang mungkin takkan terlupakan bagi tim Hebi.

"Hati-hati ya dijalan, Sasuke!" ucap mereka bertiga serempak, diiringi oleh isak tangis Karin setelahnya, sedangkan Jugo dan Suigetsu hanya tersenyum geli melihat tingkahnya itu.

**~Sasuke's POV~**

Melompati satu persatu batang-batang pohon. Berjam-jam aku menempuh perjalanan bagiku tidak terasa melelahkan. Tanpa terasa Akhirnya aku tiba juga di Konoha. Ketika melihat pintu gerbang desa, aku menghela nafas panjang. Lega juga rasanya telah sampai di sini, untungnya tidak ada hambatan dan rintangan dijalan jadi bisa cepat sampai, tanpa pikir panjang aku masuk ke desa. Tidak ada warga Konoha yang tau kalau aku telah kembali. Karena aku memakai jubah hitam bertudung yang menutupi kepalaku, jadi jelas tidak ada yang tau.

Sesampainya di distrik klan Uchiha, aku melihat tempat ini tersegel oleh garis Polisi dan nampak angker karena tidak bepenghuni lagi. Rumahku paling ujung di distrik Uchiha ini. Setelah melihat keadaan rumahku, kuputuskan untuk pergi dari sini, bila melihat tempat ini terlalu lama hanya membuatku sakit hati. Kini aku berjalan kaki entah menuju kemana hingga aku melihat sungai tempat biasa aku menyendiri, tanpa pikir aku menuju kesana untuk bernostalgia sekalian istirahat karena aku mulai lelah.

Melihat pemandangan sungai yang indah ditambah angin sejuk yang berhembus membuatku nyaman berada disini, aku jadi teringat jutsu pertama yang kulatih bersama ayah di tempat ini yaitu Elemen Api _Goukakyuu No Jutsu_. Awalnya gagal tapi ketika mendapat kesempatan kedua aku berhasil menguasainya, hingga ayahku mengatakan _"anakku memang hebat." _kata-kata yang selalu ingin kudengar darinya, lalu tanpa sadar aku pun tersenyum.

** ~End Sasuke's POV~**

**Di sisi lain...**

Naruto baru pulang ke desa sehabis menjalankan Misi Ranking A walaupun dia masih Genin namun Bocah Kyuubi itu sudah ditugaskan untuk misi-misi yang sulit mengingat kemampuannya yang hebat, meski kadang-kadang agak ceroboh dalam bertindak. Ia berjalan kaki hendak menuju flatnya, melewati jalan di pinggir sungai sembari melihat pemandangan sore hari nan indah lalu tiba-tiba dia teringat Sasuke,

_'Sasuke... di mana kau sekarang? apa yang kau pikirkan? apa kau setidaknya... memikirkanku, Sakura, serta Guru Kakashi? Sasuke... kenapa kau tidak pulang ke Konoha?' _begitulah pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang ada di otaknya.

Kemudian tanpa sengaja dia melihat sesosok orang berjubah hitam sedang duduk di pinggir sungai. '_sedang apa dia sendirian disitu_' pikir Naruto. Melihat orang itu dia jadi ingat Sasuke yang juga suka sendirian disitu waktu dulu. Entah kenapa Naruto berjalan menghampiri sosok tersebut.

"Hei Bro, sedang apa sendirian disini ?" tanya Naruto Sok akrab, dia tidak tau kalau yang disapa itu sebenarnya Sasuke. Sasuke sendiri kaget mendengar suara yang terasa familiar ditelinganya, '_Naruto apa itu kau_' gumamnya dalam hati.

"..."

"Hei kalau ditanya jawab donk !" gerutu Pria bermata Sapphire tersebut.

"..."

merasa tak dapat jawaban, Naruto tak ambil pusing. Dia tak mau memaksa orang itu untuk menjawab. Kalau di pikir-pikir buat apa juga menyapa orang tak dikenal, lalu perlahan dia pergi menjauhi orang itu.

"**Naruto**"

Namun langkahnya terhenti karena namanya disebut entah oleh siapa, karena disitu tidak ada siapa-siapa selain mereka berdua. Lalu dia menoleh ke orang berjubah hitam tersebut. Naruto heran, '_apa dia tadi memanggilku_' pikirnya.

Kemudian Sasuke membuka tudung yang menutupi kepalanya, hingga terlihat jelas wajah dingin nan tampan, kulit putih mulus, dan rambut Emo berwarna hitam kebiruan yang dimilikinya. Naruto yang melihat wajah itu, kaget setengah mati. Selama beberapa detik dia hanya terdiam, seolah kehilangan kata-kata. Keduanya hanya saling pandang, mata Onyx bertemu mata Sapphire.

"Kenapa kau diam saja, hah?" tanya Sasuke datar.

"SASUKEEEE..." Teriak Naruto.

"Huh, kau tak perlu berteriak seperti itu, Bodoh!" jawab Sasuke ketus.

"K-Kenapa kau ada disini hah? kenapa tidak bilang padaku kau kembali ke desa? lalu apa alasanmu kembali ke desa?" pekik Naruto panjang lebar.

"Tak perlu kujelaskan padamu!" jawab Sasuke seadanya.

"T-tapi kenapa tiba-tiba?" ujarnya terkesan polos.

"Kenapa? kau tak suka aku disini? waktu itu kau terus merengek agar aku kembali, sekarang giliran aku kembali kau malah tidak suka!" Gerutu pria bermata Onyx itu.

"B-bukan begitu, ahh sudahlah yang penting aku senang kau sudah kembali ke desa. Bahkan kau datang dengan sendirinya jadi aku tak perlu repot-repot mencarimu. Tapi jawab dulu pertanyaanku kenapa kau kembali ke Konoha?" tanyanya masih dengan ekspresi kebingungan.

"Aku hanya lelah hidup penuh dengan kebencian, aku ingin kembali hidup tenang seperti dulu," jawab Sasuke tulus.

Tidak sia-sia harapan Naruto selama 3 tahun terakhir. Keinginan untuk Sasuke kembali kini mulai berbuah manis. Malah justru terasa lebih spesial karena dia pulang dengan keinginannya sendiri, "Begitu ya, syukurlah kau telah sadar Sasuke," sahut Naruto sembari mengeluarkan cengiran khas-nya.

"Hn."

"Kalau begitu akan aku kabarkan ke Sakura, Guru Kakashi, dan teman-teman," beber Naruto girang.

"Jangan! Sekarang, cukup kau saja yang tau keberadaanku saat ini." perintahnya dengan nada sedikit membentak. Sasuke tak mau direpotkan 'reuni' dengan yang lainnya setidaknya untuk saat ini. Bertemu Naruto saja itu sudah cukup baginya. Selain itu dia juga lelah dan ingin istirahat.

"B-Baiklah kalau itu maumu." ujar pria berambut Pirang itu, "lalu kau mau tinggal dimana? apa ditempatku saja, kau mau?" lanjutnya lagi.

Ia berpikir sejenak, "Tidak, aku tinggal di penginapan saja." tolak Sasuke.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu, aku pulang duluan saja deh." Naruto perlahan menjauh dari temannya tersebut. Lalu Sasuke beranjak mencari tempat penginapan yang cocok untuknya.

**( Keesokan Harinya** **)**

Pagi ini Sasuke melakukan berbagai kegiatan yang merepotkan, dimulai dari reuni dengan tim 7 maupun teman-teman yang lainnya. Setelah itu dia harus melapor ke Hokage perihal keberadaannya, tak lama setelah itu dia diinterogasi oleh tim intelijen Konoha yang dipimpin oleh Ibiki Morino, mereka menganggap Sasuke mempunyai niat jahat akan kepulangannya ke desa. Tapi tidak terbukti, karena memang dia pulang ke Konoha atas kemauannya sendiri dan tak ada maksud jahat untuk menyerang desa. Akhirnya dia kembali diterima menjadi warga Konoha lagi dengan beberapa persyaratan. Tak ada penyambutan khusus dengan kembalinya dia ke Konoha malah terkesan biasa saja, mungkin hanya Naruto yang antusias.

.

.

Setelah menyelesaikan semua urusannya, Cowok penggila Tomat itu memutuskan untuk berlatih ringan hanya sekedar melancarkan kembali otot-ototnya yang kaku. Dia kini berbaju hitam dengan tanda kipas di belakangnya, bercelana hitam, pokoknya semuanya serba hitam, kecuali kulitnya yang putih. Dia ingin berlatih dengan kunai di sebuah hutan tak jauh dari tempatnya berada.

Beberapa menit kemudian Ia sampai. Kini matanya yang hitam dan bulat menatap serius ke arah pohon yang sudah dilempari kunai olehnya, serta nafasnya yang keluar dengan cepat karena rasa lelah. Keringatnya pun mengalir dari dahi sampai pipinya, sesaat kemudian dia mengaktifkan _Sharingan-_nya lalu membentuk sebuah segel, "_Chidori!" _dengan cepat Sasuke menabrakkan jurusnya itu ke sebuah pohon.

"HUOOOOO!"

GRAAAK...

_Bzzztt Ciip Cip Cip_..

Pohon tersebut pun tumbang. Mata Sasuke kembali berubah warna menjadi hitam, nafasnya sedikit tersengal-sengal, dia menghentikan _Chidori_-nya, "Ughh, kurasa sudah cukup latihannya." Sasuke menghentikan latihannya, lalu dia pergi dari hutan itu untuk pulang.

.

.

Beberapa saat kemudian tak disangka dia bertemu Naruto di jalan. Naruto pun menghampirinya.

"Dari mana saja kau? aku dari tadi mencarimu!" oceh Naruto.

Sasuke menghela nafas sejenak karena lelah, "Aku habis latihan," ulasnya singkat.

"Oh, _Sou ka." _Naruto diam sejenak, lalu bertanya lagi, "Kau pasti lapar kan, Sasuke?" Naruto memang awalnya mau ke kedai Ichiraku. Dia tau Sasuke tidak menolak tawarannya ini.

"Hn." yang artinya iya.

Kebetulan sekali pikirnya, "Ayo ke Ichiraku Ramen!" ajaknya penuh semangat, sedangkan Sasuke hanya mengikutinya dari belakang.

.

.

.

Mereka berdua telah sampai di kedai Ichiraku (cepet amat), selama perjalanan tadi keadaan desa relatif sepi, karena hari sudah semakin sore menjelang malam. Mereka berdua membicarakan banyak hal, yah walaupun Naruto lah yang paling cerewet dan banyak bertanya, Sasuke hanya menjawab seadanya saja, mereka berdua mulai akrab lagi. Lalu Keduanya pun masuk ke kedai Ramen Favoritnya Naruto.

"Oh Naruto ya, apa kau ingin Ramen?" tanya Teuchi sang pemilik kedai.

"Hehehe... Iya Paman, dan bukan hanya aku tapi dia juga!" jawab Naruto sambil menunjuk Sasuke yang telah berdiri di sampingnya.

"Lho, kau kan Bocah Uchiha teman satu tim Naruto dulu kan?"

Sasuke hanya mengangguk.

"Lama tidak jumpa, Kau sudah sudah besar ya?" ujar pria paruh baya tersebut.

"Ya iyalah, masa mau kecil terus!" celetuk Naruto.

"..." Sasuke menatapnya tajam seolah berkata 'diam kau'.

"Hahaha.. Benar juga ya," katanya sambil tersenyum ramah.

"Ayo Paman cepat buatkan Ramennya! kami sudah lapar!" pinta Bocah Kyuubi itu, sambil melirik ke arah teman di sampingnya.

"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar ya Naruto, Uchiha!" tuturnya.

Kemudian Naruto dan Sasuke duduk dibangku sambil menunggu makanannya. Tanpa mereka bertiga sadari seorang wanita yang dari tadi memandangi Sasuke, kagum akan ketampanannya. Yups dialah Ayame anak Paman Teuchi walaupun usianya sedikit lebih tua dari Sasuke, namun dia tetaplah wanita pada umumnya yang terpesona oleh pria tampan, yang jarang-jarang mampir ke Kedai Ichiraku.

Sadar dari tadi ada yang memperhatikan, Sasuke melirik ke arah Ayame. Mata Onyx bertemu mata Brownish, keduanya saling pandang. Cukup lama mereka berdua berpandangan, hingga akhirnya keduanya pun saling mengalihkan wajah mereka, semburat merah muncul di pipi Ayame, sedangkan Sasuke? entahlah.

**~Ayame's POV~**

Aku hanya bisa memandang Sasuke dengan penuh kekaguman.

Sudah lama aku tidak melihatnya semenjak dia meninggalkan desa, ternyata dia makin _Handsome _aja deh_. _Oh tidak! apa sih yang aku pikirkan? apa aku tertarik padanya? ini hanya perasaan kagum atau mungkin ini... Cinta? dulu aku tidak tertarik seperti ini karena dia masih anak-anak, tapi sekarang dia terlihat lebih dewasa.

Tapi dia lebih muda dariku, terlebih lagi dia pria yang dingin terhadap wanita, Sakura yang menyukainya dari dulu saja tidak pernah dia pedulikan, apalagi aku yang tidak cukup dekat dengannya. Tetapi aku ingin dekat dengannya! atau paling tidak bisa mengobrol dengan pria sedingin Es itu, semoga saja dia sering-sering mampir ke kedai ini, harapku.

**~End Ayame's POV~**

"Naruto, Uchiha ini Ramennya," membuyarkan Sasuke dari lamunannya.

"Hn, tolong panggil aku Sasuke saja Paman!" pinta Pria berambut Emo itu.

"Wah, enaknya!" seru Naruto, padahal cuman ngeliat.

Sasuke sendiri sudah lama tidak mencicipi Mie Ramen, terakhir kali dia mencobanya ketika dulu bersama-sama dengan anggota lengkap tim 7. Kini mereka hanya berduaan saja.

Mie Ramen yang dipesan pun telah tiba, disajikan dalam mangkok yang cukup besar. Ramennya sendiri terdiri dari Mie, kecambah, irisan daun bawang, nori (rumput laut), daging sapi, telur rebus dan cabe merah utuh. Mienya begitu lembut dengan kekenyalan yang pas, kecambahnya renyah kriuk-kriuk, daging sapinya diiris tipis-tipis tidak alot begitu mudah untuk digigit dan tentu saja kuahnya yang begitu kental dan gurih, ditambah rasa irisan daun bawang yang segar, sungguh-sungguh nikmat luar biasa. Ummmmmaaai (enak sekali). _Author juga mauu ^_^_

Aromanya sungguh membangkitkan selera, sangat sedap membuat Naruto menelan ludah beberapa kali tak sabar untuk menyantapnya. Lalu matanya berbinar-binar dan mulutnya berliur. Khusus Sasuke, dia tetap memasang ekspresi datar karena harga dirinya yang kelewat tinggi.

"_Itadakimasu_" ucap mereka sebelum makan..

Tak lama kemudian, Ramen itu telah dilahap habis oleh Naruto. Tak sampai sepuluh menit. "Akhirnya, kenyaaanggg~" ucapnya. Sedangkan Sasuke dengan santai menyantap Ramennya, tidak 'ganas' seperti Naruto.

"Wahh.. Ramen Ichiraku memang yang paling enak!" seru cowok berzodiak Libra ini, mendengar hal itu Sasuke memutar bola matanya bosan, '_dasar maniak Ramen_' batinnya. Tidak menyesal juga dia mampir ke tempat ini, rasa lapar dan lelahnya pun telah hilang sekarang. Sasuke lalu menyuapkan suapan terakhir dari makanannya. Ia mengelap mulutnya, lalu memandangi lelaki disampingnya.

.

"Naruto, biar aku yang bayar ramennya!" tiba-tiba kata itu keluar dari mulut Sasuke.

Sejenak Naruto tertegun, "Ah, benarkah?" tanyanya keheranan. dalam hati dia senang ditraktir. Ini diluar dugaannya.

"Hn."

Senyuman mengembang dipipinya, "_Arigatou Dattebayo_!" Seru Naruto kegirangan.

Setelah membayar makanannya mereka berdua keluar dari situ untuk pulang. Hari sudah mulai gelap, Kini Keduanya berjalan dalam diam. Tak ada yang memulai pembicaraan hingga akhirnya,

"Ramen Ichiraku enak kan?" tanya Naruto tiba-tiba,

"Tidak buruk." jawabnya singkat tapi kurang jelas.

Naruto menyadari ada yang berbeda dari Sasuke, "hm, sepertinya kau mulai menyukai Ramen ya Sasuke?" Ia tersenyum mengejek.

"Tidak juga," Padahal tuh dalam hati berkata _Iya_. Dasar Uchiha! sulit ditebak apa maunya.

"Huh, cepat atau lambat kau akan ketagihan Mie Ramen sepertiku!" sindir Naruto.

"Entahlah." balasnya datar, tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan.

Naruto hanya mendengus mendengar jawabannya, '_masih saja sombong seperti dulu_' batinnya. "Huh... yah, sudahlah, Daah Sasuke." Mereka berdua lalu bergegas menuju arah yang berlawanan ke kediaman mereka masing-masing.

.

.

.

**~Naruto's POV~**

Aku senang hari ini bisa makan ramen dengan Sasuke, bukan cuma itu tapi juga dia yang bayar alias ditraktir, lumayan kan bisa hemat uang. Setelah kemarin dia pulang ke desa dan bertemu dengan cara yang aneh, aku merasa ada yang berubah darinya entah apa itu, tapi bisa kurasakan. Aku percaya Sasuke adalah orang yang baik, **Walaupun seluruh dunia mengatakan hal buruk tentangnya aku masih menganggapnya sebagai teman**.

Terus memikirkan Sasuke tanpa terasa aku sudah sampai rumah, kubuka pintu dengan kunci yang kuambil dari kantong.

CKLEK

Setelah pintu terbuka aku melangkah masuk dan pintu kututup kembali, kubuka sepatu ninja yang kugunakan lalu kutaruh ditempatnya, kemudian menaruh tas dan merebahkan tubuhku di atas tempat tidur, rasanya nyaman sekali istirahat setelah menjalani misi yang melelahkan. Beberapa menit setelahnya aku ingin mandi biar tubuhku segar kembali.

**~End Naruto's POV~**

Setelah mandi, cowok pirang ini mengeringkan badannya dengan handuk, dan kemudian memakai pakaian tidur berwarna putih polos. Kini waktu telah menunjukkan pukul 20.35 pada jam dinding, "Waktunya tidur." gumamnya, dengan cepat dia menjatuhkan dirinya ke tempat tidur dan berharap akan mimpi indah.

**Keesokan Paginya**

"Uughh... _Kuso_!benda 'itu' dimana sih?" Naruto sedang merogoh kantong celananya, tapi benda yang dicarinya tidak ada.

"Aduh, gawat disini juga gak ada!" Kali ini Ia mengacak-acak isi tas-nya, tapi hasilnya sama saja.

"Aaarrgghh... Kenapa bisa hilang ? padahal itu benda yang berharga!" sesalnya.

Naruto baru saja bangun dari tidur panjangnya, Pagi ini Naruto kehilangan benda 'berharga' yang selalu dia simpan baik-baik. Sudah 15 menit dia membuat kegaduhan hanya untuk mencarinya. Sebenarnya benda apa sih yang dicarinya?

**TBC**

Agak gaje ya endingnya ?

Gak tau mau ngomong apa lagi...

Kritik dan saran bahkan Flame saya terima asalkan **Objektif** dan **jelas** !

Read and Review please ...


End file.
